escape
by sacred moon
Summary: things seem great for starfire and robin. until a new villan comes and kidnaps starfire and is forceing her to marry him. pairings: starrobin
1. Default Chapter

escape

_Starfire stood in the moonlight smiling; the water behind her was the only thing that was heard. Star took a step toward Robin. He began to shake; he couldn't believe this was happening. He put his hand on her waist. She said something but no words came out._

Robin jumped up from his bed. He looked around and realized it was a dream. The boy wonder got up and went to go see if the other Titans we're up. When he got to the main room he heard a sound from the couch. There was Starfire curled up in a blanket watching the moon's reflection dance on water. She got up checked the clock on the table. It was 5:37. She got the blanket from the couch and was a little startled when she saw Robin watching her.

"Oh, greetings robin," said Starfire smiling. "Would like to join me to see the sunrise. I'd very much like the company."

Robin thought for a moment and said he'd be there in a sec. She nodded and went to the roof. She found a good spot, sat down, and rapped the blanket around her

_Starfire's prov._

I waited for 4 min. waiting for Robin. After 6 min. I felt something brush me. I turned with his arms around my waist. I put the blanket around us and the world didn't matter anymore.

_Robin's prov._

She leaned up against me, her hair blowing in the wind. Her scent smelling with tropical flowers. I tried to speak but she spoke first, which I was happy about.

"I want to thank you for accompanying me up here," Starfire said turning to look at his eyes.

I smiled and said, "Well I've never really seen a sunrise and enjoy it."

_Normal prov._

Starfire cuddled up with Robin a little more. They were still looking at each other, Starfire's eyes twinkling. Robin moved his head closer to her. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. He tightened his arms around her. To Starfire it was the best thing in the world. For Robin, he just couldn't believe he was kissing Starfire. The sun came up but neither saw it.

When they went downstairs they saw BB and Cyborg fixing breakfast, or trying to. Raven was watching them with a black shield around her to protect her from the food flying everywhere. Star said she'd go check to see if Slade had attacked.

"Anything with Slade written all over it?" raven said getting up to see the computer.

"No...but there is trouble at the park!" Starfire said half way out the door.

The titans hurried to the park. Star and Robin jumped off the motorcycle and search the park. Beastboy started to scream.

"BEASTBOY, WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Raven.

There was another cry for help from Raven and Cyborg. Starfire picked up Robin and flew high above the park.

"There, he's heading into the garden!" said Robin pointing at a dark figure {a/n: what! I thought it would put a little dramatic}. Starfire drop him and flew to the middle to the middle of the garden.

Someone whistled behind her. She turned and shot beams out of her eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me, my lovely Starfire." Said a voice. A figure jumped down from a tree. He was blonde with spike hair and one blue eye the other green. He smiled and moved closer. Starfire tried to shoot a star bolt at him but couldn't for some reason. He moved closer to her, a little too close. Suddenly something shoot at the boy sending him flying. Starfire looked around and saw the Teen Titans running toward her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Raven in a tone saying you got 5 sec. to answer.

"Im Ryan, and I just came to get my queen back." Said Ryan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Im talking about my lovely Starfire. You see before she came to earth I was supposed to be her king. But she left and now I came to get her back. AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME! Ryan yelled shooting a laser beam toward Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. Then he shoot a power force net around Starfire. She screamed as loud as she could and kicked anywhere she could.

"NO!!!!" yelled Robin running to the aircraft Ryan and Starfire were boarding.

But before he could catch up she was gone. Robin stood on roof looked up at the night sky a tear down his face. BB ran up and told him the T-sub was ready for travel.

"Did you contact the other teen titans {speedy, Wildebeest, hot shot, Aqualad.}." asked Robin

Beastboy nodded and the headed down stairs.

'I'll find you Starfire, no matter what happens.'

_So how'd I do? It's my first one. If you liked it please write me. I'll try to get the next chap. done soon._

_Well kisses,_


	2. confusion and competition

_Thanks guys so much for the reviews. never knew I was that good. Well here's the next hope you enjoy._

_Confusion and competition_

Starfire woke up in a room full of white roses. She fingers through her hair, she was stressing out cause she had know idea what had happen or how she got there. She jumped up and flew to the door. As soon as she touched it sent a shock through her.

"So sorry love, I just can't let you go and take control of this ship." Said Ryan, popping up on a screen.

"Why have you taken me away from my friends?" Starfire said trying the window. Locked.

"I already told you, im taking you back to Tamaran for our wedding." Ryan said with a slight smile.

Robin stood on table in front of every Teen Titans. "Titans, we have an emergency! Starfire has been kidnapped!" Robin said to the gang. Speedy was just as worried as Robin.

"Who kidnapped her and where are they going!?" Speedy said jumping up from his seat.

"His name is Ryan. He took Starfire because they were supposed to be wed. But she ran away before the ceremony. And it may seem like there going to Tamaran, but there not even close to it." Raven said looking at the computer.

"How you know all this stuff?" asked Aqualad.

"Me and star are best..._friends._" Raven couldn't believe she just noticed this. A/N: don't ask. Lol

There was a loud noise and the ship landed. Sleeping gas seeped through the walls. Starfire collapsed on the bed she said something but only the guard heard. "Robin..." Ryan walked in behind the guard who heard Star. He picked the teen princess and took her outside. On their way out he whispered something in her ear.

"Welcome home,"

The planet looked just like Tamaran but there we're no fields of flowers anywhere in sight except for a tiny flower bed. Starfire started to stir a little, Ryan hurried to her power force room. Once there the alien girl woke up and started to throw starbolts at everything, except the closet.

"RYAN, I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME FREE AT ONCE!" yelled Starfire standing up on her bed. No answer. She started to break the window and finally it gave in obviously not too powerful to Starfire. she flew out the window but didn't go very far. Out of no where shots came flying out of nowhere, flew into the flower bed. Her shoulder hurt but no blood just wounded. She heard footsteps and belly crawled to a near by tree and flew up into it. The men look around but never found her. After they left the tree limb broke and Star barely made it. She looked up and saw that they're a shield around the planet and nothing was not getting out.

"Just great how am I going to get out, my shoulder is throbbing and..." She looked around and saw no signs that this was her home planet. "And I have no idea where I am." And with that she decided to go back to the castle thing. 'If my friends want me back they'll come for me.' The teen princess thought to herself.

Cyborg had made the T-sub a lot different. It now had 9 seats, so every one of the Titans could fit. And instead of it being orange he painted it green a/n: it didn't look good with orange. Lol.. Everyone gasped.

"Wow cy that's actually really slick." Said Beastboy with a smile on his face.

Everyone jumped in the T-sub 2. The sub seats now look like this.

O

OOO

O

OOO

O

In front, of course, was robin, then Starfire would sit behind him. Then Raven, BB, and Cyborg. Next to Beastboy would be Wildebeest and Aqualad. Next to star's empty pod was Speedy and Hotshot.

3!

2!

1 BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!

"Th...is...awe...some!" speedy said with a little difficulty.

"They just landed," said Raven after everything had settled down.

"Where's the place we're heading?" Asked hot shot looking out the window.

"Some planet near Uranus." Lol. Couldn't resist.

Beastboy laughed into his hand. "That's a good one Rae."

"Im not joking." Raven said in her threatening tone.

"Um... Miss. Starfire," said a young girl with blonde hair and pink at the end of her hair. She was young but not to young. She had hazel eyes and wore her hair in beret. She wore a blue dress looked like a prom dress sort of.

"Yes, who is there?" asked Starfire just getting in her room sec. before.

"Oh, im sorry to barge in on you Miss, but the king has asked me to give this to you for you to wear." She handed her a dress that was white and with and showed her figure a little. Think of the Chrysalis Hunter's dress, before she turned evil. Starfire put it on just because she a tore her purple outfit when she had fallen.

"Tell me young child, what is your name and where are we?"

The girl giggled a little feeling a bit more comfortable with Starfire. "Im Angela and we are..." she stopped but chose her next words carefully. "At Tamaran."

"Oh... right I forgot." Star never lied but she though if this girl could help her escape.

_Well there you go hope you like it. I'll try to get the next chapter soon._

_Question of the day_

_How strong is robin's cape exactly? And what show did he say it on?_

_Write if you know the answer. Kisses._


	3. arrangements and feelings

CHAPTER 3

_The answer for the last chapter was 'ROBIN'S CAPE IS A HIGH DENSITY POLYMERISED TITANIUM, TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN STEEL.' AND HE SAID THS ON SISTERS!_

_ARANGMENTS AND FEELINGS_

The young girl looked at Starfire with a little hint of confusion. A strand of hair fell in front of her face and she placed it behind her ear. Starfire smiled at her. Angela was starting to leave but remembered to tell Starfire what she was for.

"Oh forgive me, but I am your lady-waiting you'll meet the rest of your ladies-in-waiting tomorrow." Angela said smiling and ran out.

Starfire stared the dress she was suppose wear. It was beautiful and her sizes, but she didn't won't to touch it. She stood there just staring at it until she finally came to her senses and changed into it.

It fit her perfect and was actually comfortable. She tied her hair up a pony tail, put on some blush and lip gloss. She looked at her reflection blushed slightly and went to the window. She saw a bright light coming toward her. She squinted and saw it was the T-sub hurtling toward the planet.

............................................................

"CYBORG WHATS WRONG WITH SHIP!?" yelled I. The ship was going out of control. Raven we're trying to stop it with her powers but it was hard to concentrate.

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN THOSE ASTEROIDS WE HIT EARLIER, I CANT CONTROL IT WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Yelled Cyborg turning the stirring wheel but it wouldn't respond.

Everyone start to scream. When StarFire saw this she zoomed out the broken window and waited for them to come thru the energy force she saw before.

"Hey is that StarFire?" asked Beastboy.

They came thru the shield and Starfire caught them just they came thru. She placed them down in a field gently. They all hoped out and Starfire gave each a hug but gave a longer hug to Robin.

"Wow it's nice to finally meet you Miss. Starfire." Said Hot Shot taking her hand and kissing it. Starfire blushed then noticed everyone was looking at her outfit.

"Uh...Star nice...dress. What's it for?" asked Raven.

Star looked down at her white dress and smiled "a girl named Angela gave it to..."

"MISS. FIRE, MISS. FIRE WHERE YOU?!" Yelled Angela looking around. "Oh no if Ryan finds out I can't find or that she even left her room without permission I am so dead."

"Im right here Angela."

Angela ran up to her and curtsied then looked at the other Titans that read started, fear, and confusion. But she curtsied to them out of respect. You could see hearts in Beastboy's eyes {surprise surprise}.

"Hello Angela, what do you need?" asked Starfire motioning behind her back for the others to act like commoners. They go the message and went through the goodbye routines.

"Sir. Ryan has asked me to fetch you. He wants to go over some wedding plans." She said watching the others with caution.

"Do I have too, I mean I don't even know this boy and I don't want to get married, im too young." Starfire wasn't going down without a fight.

"So should I cancel your meeting with him?"

"No I'll go but im not marrying him, and that's final."

Angela bowed and headed back to the castle.

"You guys are going to have to find somewhere to hide," Starfire said turning toward the gang. "If he catches you, who knows what might happen."

The others nodded and looked around at their surrounding's. They could hear Angela call for Starfire so she flew to catch up with her looking back only once. Angela opened a door for Starfire to go into. Ryan was seated by a fire but stood when he spotted the princess. He took her hand and kissed it and motioned to Angela to leave. After she had left Starfire sat down in the chair farthest away from him but not to far. A few minutes passed and they talked about the wedding, Starfire tried disagree with everything.

"You are very hard to figure out what you like and what you don't." said Ryan flirtatious.

Star rolled her eyes 'Not too hard you idiot.' She thought trying to keep a straight face. A guard ran in and said that the neighboring planet was starting to attack them. Ryan jumped up and took Starfire's hand and led her to a secret passage.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, RYAN?!" Yelled Starfire but Ryan had already shut the door.

Starfire turned and saw a couch, a fire, and some blankets. She went to the couch and sat down. She hugged her legs and wished she could do something, anything but all she could was sit and wait. It was now 4:00 and the princess had fallen asleep. When she woke up she was still in the room but Ryan was standing over her glaring at her.

"Who are these people and why are they here?!" said Ryan pointing to a group of people tied up on the floor.

She looked at the kids and saw Raven, Robin, Cyborg, BB and the others on their knees tied up. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Well, ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Starfire was scared at what Ryan would do to them. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Their...my friends." She said standing up and moving toward them but Ryan grabs her arm and pulling her toward him.

"Well in that case, lock them up."

7 guards came and took them to the dungeons. Star tried to get to them but Ryan held a good hold of her. Starfire threw a starbolt at the door and Ryan but he had an energy shield around him. When they had gone Ryan let go of Starfire and she began to weep, for she knew their fate and it wasn't good.

............

-IN THE DUNGEONS-

"HA he thinks he can hold me. Then he doesn't know what he's up against." Raven said, her eyes glowing black. "AZARETG METREON ZINTHOS!"

Everyone fell to the floor ducking from the black wave raven was sending to knock down the walls. There was a loud thud but the walls stayed up but a slight crack was in the wall, small enough for a mouse to fit through. Everyone looked at it and smiled evilly then looked to Beastboy he was already squeezing through the crack.

"Go find Starfire and watch after her tell we get there." Said Hot Shot.

"And come straight down here as soon as here when the wedding is." Said Cyborg.

The last thing beastboy heard was "AZARETG METREON ZINTHOS!" and a loud thud. Beastboy turned into a cheetah {my favorite animal.} and dashed toward the upper level.

{A/N: OK I'LL ADD A LITTLE MORE JUST BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO. LOL }

.............................................

-IN STARFIRE'S ROOM-

"This is my entire fault, all my fault. If I hadn't run away in the first place... no then I wouldn't have ever met such good friends." The teen princess was pacing the room talking to her self, her skirt swept the floor with such delicacy and when she turned I would make a ring round her. "It doesn't matter if I hadn't run away, the results are the same. I'll never see them again." She said finally stopping and falling on her bed crying into the bed.

"Raven, Heh, her grumpiness but we we're BFF's and we'd do anything for each other." Star rolled over and looked over and remembered when she and Raven had switched bodies. She had learned so much about Raven that it brought them close. "Beastboy, oh my, was he a, what do you call it, a barrel filled with laughs." Star thinking about all those times beastboy had made her laugh. "Cyborg, what a dear friend he was. Always looking after me like a brother." She smiled and sat up twirling her dress around. "Aqualad, he saved my and my friends lives once." Starfire blushed at the memory when they had first met. "Speedy, he is nice, smart, and handsome but just not the sort of guy im looking for, Wildebeest and Hot Shot I have just met, but it meant a lot for them and try to save me."

Starfire hovered there looking around. At first she thought she saw a green mouse watching her under a cushion but when she did a double-take it was gone. She shrugged it off and thought some more about her last and truest friend, Robin.

"He's so nice, sweet, and... and so hot! And he's the first person..." her face went scarlet. Beastboy listened to his friend tell about her friends. "He's the first person I've fallen in love with."

Unaware of the princess 3 people we're listening to her. He boy smiled at his friend talking about him and the other Titans, the second boy was very furious, but the last person wore something over his/her face but you could tell that they we're feeling guilty.

Angela walked into the room with her still wearing same blue dress. She bowed (as usual) and gave Starfire a sweet smile. "Miss. Fire, your wedding is scheduled to be tomorrow at 6:00."

"Oh, um... Angela can I ask you something?" asked Starfire get an idea.

Angela looked puzzled but nodded.

Starfire paced the room again and said "what would you do if your parents made an arrange marriage to a guy you've never me and you were in love with someone else?"

Angela was shocked at the question as BB was. "Well I've never known my parents but I'd be really upset."

"That's it, only upset?" Starfire said with a glossy tear in her eye.

Just as the girl was about to answer a figure popped up on screen and even though he did sound it or looked it Ryan was mad. "Ah Starfire, im glad I caught you. I put out all the invitations out. Oh and before I forget we have moved the wedding to 5:00. Hope that's ok with you, sweetie." He said with cold tone only BB could decipher.

"Oh and why has there been a new arrangement?" asked Starfire with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Well I felt that I couldn't wait to be joined by marriage with you." He said with a cold smile creeping across his face.

"Go figure." Said Angela in a muffled voice.

"So I have no say in this change of plans?"

"Well no," Ryan's smile growing wider. "If I were you I'd go pick out a gown." And with that he was gone.

Starfire just stared at the screen with anger. She flopped on the bed and Angela sat next to her and patted her back while Starfire cried into the pillow. "It's not fair. He chose me and I have no say in who I chose to marry." Starfire said into the pillow but Angela heard perfectly. Angela smiled and said "I think I know what'll get your hopes up," Starfire looked up and saw Angela with her hands raised and eyes glowing pink. She closed her slightly and pointed at the bed and it rose 2 ft. and set it down back where it was. Starfire gasped. "Wonderful Angela, that was brilliant." Starfire said clapping. Angela blushed and bowed.

.................................

-IN THE DUNGEONS-(or what's left of it)

"Alright raven that's perfect."

Raven's eyes stopped glowing and relaxed. A green cheetah appeared at the opening. "Found her, and I found out when the wedding is." He said while changing back into a human.

"Well, when is it?"

"Tomorrow at 5:00."

Everyone looked at each other. "Oh and over heard star talking about all of us." He smiled when he looked at robin. Robin saw this tilted his head in confusion.

"Well when do we attack?" asked Wildebeest.

"Tomorrow, we attack before they say 'I do'."

...........................................................................

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Please write me some ideas of what to put in my next chapters. _

_NEXT QUESTION OF THE DAY:_

_HOW MANY SIDES OF RAVEN DO THEY SHOW ON NEVERMORE? AND WHAT 4 DO THEY NAME?_

_WELL WRITE ME WHEN YOU GOT THE ANSWER. KISSES._


	4. holding out for a hero

_Ok guys' great job on the question. The answer was; you see 7 sides of raven and they name 3 (happy, rebel, and moody.). well here's the next story I had a lot of fun on Starfire's dress. .. The song that is playing is called holding out for a hero. Forgive if it comes out wrong. _

_Chapter 4: the plan_

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

There were rows and rows of wedding gowns. Some had lace, some were sleeveless, and the rest were in jewels. But there was one dress that caught Star and her ladies-in-waiting's eyes. It was a Chinese dress. It was tight when Starfire wears it but that's how it is suppose to be. The top was short sleeves, and it had 3 buttons on it. The Bottom part had a long slit going up one of her legs. Far enough for imagination, but not far enough to be too revealing. It was half red half black. (A/N: just think of MJ Watson dress in the first movie when they're at the WORLD UNITY FESTIVAL.)

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

"Doesn't look like a wedding dress, but it'll do." Star said smiling and turning.

"Oh my, feel this fabric. It's so soft. Like a baby bottom." Said a girl with brown hair tied in a braid with a Texas accent named Georgy.

"And it's a perfect fit. Wish I could fit into that size." Said another girl named Crystal with short red hair.

Starfire gave them a weak smile. She turned to look in the mirror and saw the green mouse with a note attached to it. She turned toward it. She gasped.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

"Are you alright Miss. Fire, you're as pale as a ghost." Said Georgy. Starfire look at her with shock. She had forgotten they were there.

"Um, yes im fine, um may I have a few min. alone please." The girls look at each other and then back at her. They bowed and said 'they'd be in her bedchamber waiting for her.' After they left she shoot the door and turned toward Beastboy.

"What are you doing here!" she said instantly.

"Came to tell you the plan, why you don't seem happy... to see...me. Oh gosh, star you didn't, he didn't." said BB with a worried face.

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

"Beastboy, I can't help it. I can't help, please help me... please." Starfire fell to the floor and started to weep.

"Shh Shh, tell me what happened." Beastboy put his arm around her and rocked her back in forth.

-Flashback-

Starfire came into her room and saw thousands if roses. she picked them up and smelt them. Next thing I know I have this weird feeling in my stomach. Then Ryan came in and asked if I wanted to go for a walk. I said sure.

_He's gotta be strong _

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"Uh Starfire, I've been wondering if you really want to marry me?" Ryan asked pausing and taking the teen princess's hand. Starfire looked at him and closed her eyes to think.

'_No, no, and no. I love Robin and no one else.'_

"Yes, yes Ryan I do."

-End flashback-

"I couldn't say no for some reason." She wept into his chest. She still felt a little bit of the poison. Beastboy held her tighter (just to comfort her).

"It's not your fault. Starfire don't cry. We'll get you out of here."

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

Robin paced around with a scary expression on her face. He had seen Ryan and Starfire embrace. Now he couldn't decide wither or not he really loved her and if so did she him. When beastboy got back they formed a new plan and Cyborg built a 2nd shuttle. They (Raven, Cyborg, BB, Hot shot, Speedy, ect.) would get a head start and wait for Robin and Starfire to escape. The 2nd ship didn't have weapons so.... Robin agreed but speedy and Hot Shot wanted to be the ones.

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

-------Hour before the wedding-------

Starfire look at her reflection and sighed. She was beautiful but she couldn't help but cry a little. Angela, Georgy, and crystal looked at each then at Starfire with a worried expression. Starfire twirled and her dress flared out in different directions.

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

"Miss. Fire, are you alright?" asked Georgy getting to her feet after putting the last touches on the princess's dress.

"What... oh yes im wonderful just perfect." She said forcing a fake smile.

"Begging your pardon Miss., but you don't look happy." Said Crystal bowing abruptly.

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

Starfire look at them but sat down in a chair while Angela did her hair. "you miss him don't you sta... Miss. Fire?" Angela said putting Star's hair in a nice ponytail that was did a curl at the end. Starfire nodded this time wiping a tear from her eye.

"Then whatcha 'all waiting for? Go after him."

"I...I...."

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Suddenly they're a knock at the door and the priest came in informing them the ceremony was about to begin. Starfire jumped up made sure her dress and hair was ready. She picked up her bouquet.

"I can't do this.... I don't love this man I don't even know him." She said while walking out the door the 3 girls trailing after her.

_[Chorus]_

"You still have one more chance you know." Said Angela smiling. She ripped off Starfire's veil and taking the flowers. "Go we'll hold them off."

The other girls smiled. Starfire hugged all of them. "Thank you, thank you so much. I check up on you guys later." She ran in the other direction, or flew. The other girls smiled and rushed crystal into the room to change (A/N: wonder what they're going to do? Lol.).When she was outside her search for the place she last seen the Titans. When she found the place, only Robin was there with a miniature shuttle. She smiled and flew down the hill.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

"ROBIN" she yelled waving her hands around.

Robin smiled but wasn't expecting being thrown on the ground by Starfire. Starfire ran down the hill and hugged him so hard they both fell on the ground. Robin looked up at her, her eyes were sparkling. Starfire had seen in soup operas when a girl and a boy were in this position. She bent down and kissed him. He put his arm around her. After they pulled away they got into the shuttle bright red and set off.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

----Wedding chapel----

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

Ryan had figured out that crystal wasn't Starfire and he was mad.

"WELL, WHERE IS SHE!?"

"She's gone. She left 25 min. ago." Said Angela standing up from her seat with a determined look on her face.

_[Chorus]_

_I need a hero im holding out for hero till the morning light._

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Ryan looked at her. His eyes had fire in them. He slapped her across the face so hard she on the floor. Everyone gasped. He headed down the aisle leaving the unconscious girl behind. He went to the war station were he got the biggest and power fullest ship there was. She started it up and blasted his way out of the planets bubble... thing.

_Well and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I NEED A HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I love cliffhangers, don't you? Well how was this? I hope you like my choice of song. Well here is the next question._

_In Mad Mod name each class the titans we're sent too._

_Well there you go. Oh and in case you're wondering if where the other Teen Titans are, their just waiting for Ryan to slip up. Lol._

_Kisses,_


	5. angles of hope and happiness

_What's up guys, a few people got the question of the day right. Answers: ROBIN: homeroom; STARFIRE: library/study hall; BEASTBOY: Science; RAVEN: gym; CYBORG: computer lab. Here is the next story. Enjoy._

"Robin, I..."

"No time for thank you. Here comes Ryan, and he looks mad!" said Robin, making a sudden turn.

Ryan eyes were on fire practically. He wanted Starfire, no matter what it took. He and Starfire had known each other for, like, ever (A/N: or so he thought. You'll see.).

He had been obsessed with her. Her grace, beauty, and poise. But she had left about a year ago and no one had known where she had gone. But they had found out the young girl had died. No one knows exactly how she had died, but Ryan still denies that she is gone forever. One flaw, she looked almost exactly like Starfire, but their eyes. Her eyes were brilliantly blue. The names were so not the same, Ryan just thought she changed her name to hide from her parents or someone. Her name was Twilight, named after the stars. (A/N: lame I know, but hey better than mine. :D)

"No one is taking my love away! YOU HERE ME, NO ONE!" yelled Ryan, now foaming at the mouth.

He fired barely missing the wing of the ship. Just then a blue beam appeared and hit the top of Ryan's ship. "BOO YA!" Said Cyborg, wiping a tear from his eye. "My canon works like a charm." Starfire and Robin flew behind an asteroid to watch. They had no weapons what so ever. They fought for what seemed like forever. Until, Wildebeest hit the final button to launch the beam that went straight through where Ryan was. The last thing they heard from Ryan was his piercing scream of pain.

RYAN'S PROV:

'I have failed, my dear Twilight, your gone from me for ever.' thought Ryan, floating in the depts. of space. He started to cried. Until, there was a bright light and a girl appeared with long red hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a smile of an angle's. She wore a white dress that flared when she moved. She had wings like an angle. This indeed was Twilight. Ryan looked at her in disbelief, not able to move. Twilight smiled and bent down toward him. "Im never gone, my dear Ryan." She smiled but a tear ran down her face. "I've been watching you, Ryan, and I am very disappointed. You caused pain to a young girl and the one she loves, just for your own greed." Ryan didn't say anything, but he could feel his life slipping away. "I wanted you to be happy no matter what and instead you..." she covered her mouth for she couldn't bare it anymore. A hand touched her lightly. Ryan, with all his might, grasped her hand and mumbled 'im sorry' and kissed her hand. Twilight smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. She let go of Ryan's hand and it fell.

Ryan had died at 6 a.m., in Earth time. He is now sailing with the angles with the love of his life. He is a happy man. And he has no more grief. He only wishes that Starfire have a wonderful life and that Robin is a very lucky boy. He and Twilight are now Guardian Angles for the Teen Titans.

_cries ok I really like this one. It may be short but who cares. Sorry if you don't like the fight scene, im not that good at them. Well please tell if you like this one. And im not done yet so know worries._

_Question of the day:_

_What was the only word that the robot Cyborg could say in Deception?_


	6. mystery love

_Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. And once again here's the answer to the question of day; the only word the Robot Cyborg could say was "BOO YA". __Well im not sure if this is my last chapter or not. Just have to find out._

_Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
just close your eyes  
and describe it to me_

The T-sub landed and so did Starfire and Robin's ship. They all had a few laughs and talked for awhile. At 3:00 Speedy, Hot Shot (after kissing Starfire's hand one last time.), and Wildebeest left to their home lands or wherever they live. Aqualad had left a few min. after them. Raven had stayed a few more min. until she said goodnight and went into her room. At 3:56, Beastboy and Cyborg had gone to bed. Then it was only Robin and Starfire.

_The heavens are sparkling  
with starlight tonight  
that's what I see  
through your eyes_

Robin looked over at Starfire. She was still wearing the gown she was supposed to wear at the wedding. She did look beautiful, more beautiful than robin had ever seen. Starfire turned toward him and smiled. She swept over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside in front of the T-tower. They walked over to the water and sat on the rocks.

"Robin..."

Robin looked at Starfire; she was still looking toward the water.

"Thank you, thank you so much for saving me." Starfire said, looking at Robin and smiling.

_I see the heavens  
each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
just go on for miles_

"It was nothing, really. I mean you're my closest friend..." robin said, but could feel his face get hot. Starfire was moving closer and closer.

"But it was something. I mean, I could have been married to a mad man."

"Uh... yeah." Robin could feel go blood red. (A/N: the funny thing about boys is you know when they're nervous around girls. )

Starfire looked out into the water again. The wind made her hair dance around her face, but she didn't bother put it behind her ear.

_And suddenly I know  
my life is worth while  
that's what I see  
through your eyes_

Robin put a hand up, about to place it behind her ear but she looked over at him and he put it back down quickly. Starfire smiled and got up. Robin watched her go up to the water. She put her hand in the water and splashed water at him. He yelped by surprise and she laugh. "Oh, you're going to get it now." Robin said, running after the laughing Starfire. When he caught up to her, he tickled her to death. She shrieked trying to get away but she was laughing too much. They lost balance and fell in the water. They looked at each other and laughed.

_Chorus:  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
here in the dark  
our two hearts are one_

Robin helped Starfire up. They fell back into the water. Once they had finally gotten out of the water. They sat on the rock again and talked some more. Finally at 5:49, Starfire had cuddled up with Robin. He smelt her scent and it smelt of sweet pea. Starfire sighed. She got up and looked into Robin's eyes. Robin stood up with her and looked into her eyes too. Starfire stood in the moonlight smiling; the water behind her was the only thing that was heard. Star took a step toward Robin. He began to shake; he couldn't believe this was happening. He put his hands on her waist. But it seemed to Robin, like he'd seen this happen before, in a dream or something. Starfire spoke but he could hear her this time.

"Robin, I love you."

Robin tried to speak but couldn't. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. In one movement they we're touching by lips.

_It's out of our hands  
we can't stop what we have begun  
and love just took me by surprise  
looking through your eyes  
_

At 6:00, the time Ryan had died, they had kissed. When they finally pulled away Starfire smiled. It was the best thing in the world to her. To Robin it was like a flashback he couldn't remember. But at least they had each other. Starfire laid her head on his shoulder. They embraced for what seemed like forever. The funny thing was 3 pair of eyes we're watching them. A tear ran down Beastboy's face.

"That so... beautiful!" he said almost bawling.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to watch the couple embrace. Cyborg held a handkerchief to his nose and honked into it. Cyborg passed the Kleenex box to BB and he did the same thing. Beastboy went up to raven with a Kleenex.

"Blow..."

"Oh get away from me!" yelled raven, pushing Beastboy away from her.

"Everyone run their coming!"

_I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
and it is so much more than I remember  
more than I remember  
_

**Next day (or that morning):**

Robin woke up to find he had fallen asleep on the couch with Starfire. He tightened his arms around her waist. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled into his chest. A few min. later Starfire awoke to find Robin asleep. She looked at the clock. 9:00. she tried not to stir Robin but he opened his eyes anyways. They smiled at each other. They got up to find Raven at the table reading and Cyborg and Beastboy fighting over breakfast (A/N: bet you didn't see that coming.). Starfire got up and walked over to Raven, who gave Starfire's book using her powers. Starfire sat down and read, looking over her book occasionally to sneak a glance at Robin. Robin went to the TV and watched it tell breakfast. After breakfast, Starfire ran up to her room and ran back down holding a piece of parchment in her hand. She laid it on the table for people to read.

_Starfire,_

_Im sorry I had kidnapped you. I write this letter min. before I cease to live. I was replacing my true love with you. You we're nice to me... sometimes. Please tell your friends I said hi. Do not be scared if you feel a presents near you. I and my sweet twilight well watch over you and the Teen Titans. Please forgive me. I already miss you. Twilight only wishes she could have met you before she died. We have yet to discover how she died. Even doesn't know how. You ever want to talk or get advice from us just go to the stone hedges and we will answer your request._

_Yours truly,_

_Ryan and twilight_

_More than I have known  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
_

They looked at each other. "So, what do we do?" asked Beastboy. Raven picked up the note. "We should help them. I mean find out who killed Twilight. It can't be too hard, right?" said Starfire, taking the note from Raven and reading it again. Robin nodded. Later that day, Starfire sat on roof thinking. Robin came up and sat next to her. "Whatcha doing up here by yourself?" "Just thinking." "About what?" Starfire cuddled up with him. Robin put his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair. "Who would do that to a girl? She couldn't have been that old." "Don't worry we'll find them. I promise." The 2 teens sat and watch the sunset. Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder. None of them care in the world as long as they were together.

_Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
and love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
looking through your eyes._

_Looking through your eyes_

_By: Leann Rimes_

_**Thank you so much for you reviews guys! Please tell me if you want me to write a sequel. I might have to but I wont write it unless I get at least 4-5 reviews saying they want a sequel, then there shall be one. Until next time.**_

_**Kisses,**_


	7. AN note

_Sorry guys I haven't gotten a story up in awhile. I've been really busy; give me some hints on what you want to read. I'll try my best on writing what you want. Oh and don't forget about my 2 story. Im trying to put in all the songs you guys request. Well, hope you guys liked my past stories. Im really grateful for all your help. Don't forget to e-mail me. I'll talk about anything._

_Kisses,_

_**Yumi Luck**_


End file.
